


Little Girl and Gnome

by AnnwyltheMadQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boredom, Co-workers, Other, Random & Short, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnwyltheMadQueen/pseuds/AnnwyltheMadQueen
Summary: A little girl confronts a gnome after he picks up a doll she tossed out.





	Little Girl and Gnome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago during some down time at work when a co-worker gave me a writing prompt. He wanted to know what I could come up with off the top of my head from just a single sentence and how fast I could do it. The sentence was 'as she snarled at the gnome, the gnome approached her with feelings off...?'. After a couple minutes I showed him this. It's been sitting on my desktop ever since. I was randomly on Tumblr and saw a post from AO3 that mentioned posting a WIP as a one-shot. So here we are.

At her snarl the gnome halting in his tracks, a minute shiver running through him. Slowly turning around he began walking back towards her, contempt and rage filling him. How dare this little human snarl at him. He barred his teeth. Glistening in the moonlight, they were small and sharp, filed down to a point. This child needed to be taught a lesson. He felt the tiny pricks of electricity on his fingertips as he called his magic. As he drew closer the tiny girl was unaware of the power beginning to swirl around her.  
"Give me back my doll!" she yelled at him.  
The gnome looked down at the porcelain face starring up at him. She had tossed the poor thing down, forfeiting all possessive claims she had. He found the doll fair and square. It was his now. Only a few steps away, the gnome finally looked back up at her with a sly and mischievous smirk. Lifting a hand, he snapped his fingers once. Barely able to get out a small squeak of surprise the girl vanished with a whispered crack. Cackling, the gnome looked back down on his doll.  
Tracing the face with a small grubby brown finger he said, "Have fun little girl. I hope you enjoy your trip."  
The sounds of the night slowly quieted as he stood there stroking the face of the doll. The wind stilled, the crickets stopped chirping, and even the large owl paused in his search for food. With another whispering crack, the gnome vanished from sight.


End file.
